The proposal
by Yumehara Nozomi
Summary: They've been dating for four years and he thinks the timing is right. But will she say yes? Bad summary, sorry, but it's amazing. This is the prequel to Xantrax-42 story. Try to guess which one it is.
1. The prologue

The Prologue.

As the sun shone down through the curtains, one thought races through his mind _Today is the day. Everything has been planned and the others know what to do. _ All he hopes is that the most important person of his life, says yes.

"Are you up? You know what today is, right?" He hears from outside. Rolling his eyes at his friend and fellow king Natts, he gets up and dresses in his casual clothes.

"You do remember the plan right? Ask her to go get some jewelry supplies with you then send her to that place, right?" He asks walking out of his room to the level above the store his friend runs, Natts House, to be meet with seven pairs of eyes all looking as if they've been told this millions of times already. Which they have.

"Seriously, stop worrying. We all known she is going to say yes. After all, you guys have been together for about 4 years today so I think it's about time you pop the big question." One of the people say, the maturest of the group, Minazuki Karen. They all know she's right. Ever since they first meet, they were inseparable, even when he did get mind-controlled by Mushiban in the Sweets Kingdom. They still have no idea how she brought him back. "Say, what took you so long to decide that you're gonna ask her?" One of the others said, the girl was his love's childhood friend, Natsuki Rin.

"I don't actually know, I guess I never had the confidence to ask yet I still knew that we liked each other in the same way for a long, long time. I was just scared. But she recently started talking about how marriage would be nice, I'm starting to think that she has a hunch about today." He says worryingly.

"Who has a hunch about whats happening today?" They all stiffen when they hear the voice. The exact girl who was today's lucky girl. Yumehara Nozomi.  
Why she was lucky? Because she doesn't even know what will happen. As their favorite pinkette climbed up the stairs to say good morning to them, they all start hoping that she didn't hear them. "Good morning, everyone!" She yells joyfully as she emerges from the stairs. If she knew, there were no signs showing that she did.

"Morning Nozomi. Can you help me with something for a bit today?" Natts asks her. Eyes widening she agrees willingly.

"Sure! What is it?" She asks over-eagerly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this is Cure Pearl back with another story! But a little twist this time, this is a prequel to a story done by Xantrax-42, but telling you the name of it would be a major spoiler so im leaving it till the end. As you kinda guessed this is fanfiction is about a proposal. The sequel shall be linked at the end of the story. The pairing is my top OTP, as in they are my favorite pairing EVER! So without further or do, here's the prequel that came out after the sequel, The Proposal. Enjoy~**

**P.S: This story is set about 5-6 years after the end of the series so Nozomi and the gang are in College, Coco and Syrup work there, Coco as a teacher and Syrup as a helper in the canteen and Natts still runs Natts House with the help of the others and Rin's designs.  
**

*******PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!***


	2. Chapter 1

***PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!***

Chapter One.

Nozomi's POV.

"Sure! What is it?" I ask him, guess I sounded a bit too eager to help him out. "Can you and Syrup go get some more jewelry supplies from the market? The usual ones we go to for beads and wires." He asks me. "Why do I have to go with her?! She can carry it by herself! She's strong enough to do that anyway.!" Syrup protested. Huh? I'm no where near as strong as he is.

"I'll go along and help you Nozomi!" Urara shouts happily. Running over and hugging her "Thank you Urara. You're the best!" I say before releasing her.

"Fine, since Urara's going I might as well." Syrup finally agrees. Nodding, Natts hands the money to us and explains which type of beads we must get. As we were walking out, Rin pulled Syrup to the side and whispered something.

"What's the matter Rin?" I ask worryingly.

"It's nothing. I was just warning him to stay out of trouble that's all." She says. _What are they hiding? They are obviously hiding something. Oh well, if they want me to know then they will tell me. _I think to myself.

"Shall we get going then?" Urara asks us when Syrup finally caught up. Nodding and saying yep, we head off towards the town's shopping center. It usually holds a big market there every three days where people buy supplies for their business and their hobbies. Yet, today it's really quiet. Almost, ghostly quiet. "Is there anything going on today Urara, Syrup? It's only like this when it's a bank holiday or a event is going on." I ask starting to hide behind them. They giggle at me and tell me it's nothing.

"Mou why is everyone telling me it's nothing? It's like you guys are hiding a secret from me." I state. They looked at each other, with worry clearly showing. "Sorry, I shouldn't of snapped like that. I know you guys aren't hiding anything." I apologize. _What's with everyone today? It's like they have something hiding from me and quite frankly, I'm starting to get pissed off. _I think as we continue down the market center.

As we make our way further down the center, I noticed that there was a quite a large crowd forming. There was music as well.

_"... Get happy together!..." _Wait, this song, why do I recognize it?

_"Sun Sun! If everyone gathers under the sun. Jump! Jump! Take a step out. Hi-five for the future!" _As we become closer to the center of the crowd we see faces that we never knew we would see again.

"It's Love, Miki, Inori and and Setsuna!" Urara squeals as we meet their eyes for a second before they continue with their routine. As their little dance show comes to and end and the crowd disperses, we immediately go towards them and greet them with hugs and handshakes we made up when we were younger, back when we first met.

"What are you guys doing here? It's been so long since we last met! How are the others? Are they here as well? Wait, why are you guys here in the first place?" I ask them, the questions all suddenly coming out. But the last one shocked us all, including me "Why haven't you called or even visited us for years Love-chan?" It was too late to stop that one from escaping.

"Haha, slow down. Everything will be explained, I promise Nozomi-chan." She replies whilst picking up her duffel-bag and walking towards us. Oh, the beads and wires. I ask them if they have seen a market here at all. "Yeah, it's just down there. Why Nozomi-chan? Are you looking for things to buy?" She asks with curiosity clear in her voice.

"Yeah, Natts asked if we can come pick up some beads and some more wires for accessories since we're nearly out of them." I explain, starting to walk down towards the market where Love pointed. Why it's this far down the shopping center, I have no idea. Maybe it was too noisy being by a main road, all the way up where it usually is.

It took us about three minutes to find the stall and another two to find the beads and wires and pay for them. "Record time!" Urara announces with joy. Nodding in agreement, we turn to walk back the way we came. But someone stops us.

"Say, since we're all here, why don't we hang out for awhile? It's been at least a couple of years since we have last seen each other so why not?" Love asked. I look towards Syrup and Urara who just nod and say it's fine to do that. They also state that they will let call Natts to let him know.

"Okay! With that settled lets get going." She declares before saying a phrase that we haven't used for so long yet can't help but find my self joining in with it.

"It's decided" We declare together.


End file.
